


Eddie And Venom Watch Game of Thrones

by Benefit_Flubbercrack



Series: The ‘We Are Venom’ Show [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Curiosity, Curious symbiote, Emotional Eddie Brock, Fluff, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Other, Pet Names, Spoilers, Symbiotic Relationship, TV shows - Freeform, Teratophilia, Wordcount: 100-500, Xenophilia, binge watching, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefit_Flubbercrack/pseuds/Benefit_Flubbercrack
Summary: Read the title.///•|• Anne finally makes Eddie snap and now he’s determined to watch it and see what the fuss is all about. But he won’t be watching alone. (Warning for GoT spoilers) •|•





	Eddie And Venom Watch Game of Thrones

Ever since the show came out, Eddie’s heard so many people talking about it, especially from Anne. Anne isn’t normally one to get so worked up over tv shows, but anytime she starts talking about it, she’ll talk forever.

_Really, Eddie, you should at least see for yourself. Watch it, you might like it!_

One day Eddie finally broke down and bought the first season. While he held he read the back of the case, his symbiote became curious.

_**This is what Anne keeps going on about? Doesn’t look like much.**_

This was the first time Venom had said anything about it, and Anne’s been pushing Eddie to watch it for months. Eddie smiled and said “Well, we humans have this saying, V. _‘Don’t judge a book by its cover.’_ Who knows, it could be awesome.”

_**But it’s not a book.** _

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I know that, my love. It means don’t judge something or someone until you get to know them, or whatever. We’re gonna try it out cause Anne has finally broken me. And if we don’t like it, we don’t like it, Anne will understand. Just don’t bite her head off if she doesn’t.”

**_You know we wouldn’t do that, Eddie. we’re not animals._**

Eddie smiled, wondering if the symbiote could tell he was. “I know, babe. I know.” before going up to the front of the store to pay.

•|•

When they got back home, Eddie popped the first DVD in and made some popcorn. After he sat back down, he read the description of the first episode and asked “So what do you think, V? Sound good?”

_**Hmmm...Perhaps.** _

“Can you see okay in there?”

_**Of course.** _

With a nod, Eddie smiled and said “Just checking. Alright, let’s do this.”

•|•

 _Baelor_ almost made him quit. After that episode had ended, he was shaking from anger and on the verge of tears. But the feeling of one black tendril coiling around his waist, had soothed him.

**_Don’t cry, Eddie. We will bite that little worm king’s head off._**

Eddie laughed, wiping the wetness from his eyes. “Thank you, V, but that won’t be necessary...I’m sure Joffrey will get what’s coming to him.”

After watching _Fire and Blood_ , Eddie was filled with shock and excitement. Venom hummed, pleased.

**_We had a feeling the Targaryen girl was meant to serve a greater purpose, we almost gave up on her. She will do well. Will her creatures get to bite people’s heads off, Eddie?_ **

Eddie smiled and said “They just might, babe. They just might.”

_**Good.** _

”So does that mean you’re up for season two?”

The symbiote suddenly materialized next to Eddie, turning his head to look at his host’s face. Sharp teeth showed as Venom grinned at Eddie, his white eyes narrowing.

**_Definitely._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Could this be the start of a potential series? Maybe ;).


End file.
